Status Quo
by VGWrighte
Summary: Late S6, Jack and Sam are called to Hammond's office and Jonas learns why things are the way they are.


Status Quo

Season 6, following Metamorphosis

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

Sam/Jack, angst, cannon

Update: because I edited my own story, I didn't even realize that I had written Hansen instead of Quinn. I did indeed mean Quinn. It's fixed now. Thanks to the guest who pointed it out.

- . - - - . -

General George Hammond sat in his office, waiting for Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. He had summoned them a few minutes ago. That, in itself, was not unusual. However, he had a very delicate matter to discuss with them. One which he was not at all interested in discussing. Yet he had to. He was their commander, and likely their biggest ally in this matter. He needed to protect them instead of throwing them under the bus. They had done far too much for this country to be thrown under the bus.

That's why he was talking with them now. He was talking with them now to get at the issue while it was still new. He had to save their careers while he still could.

Just then Colonel O'Neill sauntered into his office, followed by Major Carter. "You wanted to see us, Sir?" he asked with his typical non-chalance.

"Close the door and take a seat." He held out his hand to them, gesturing to the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

George could tell by Carter's reaction that she realized something was not quite right. He was sure she had heard it in his tone of voice. George paused and regarded them carefully for a moment. He decided just to say it. "I have recently become aware that your relationship may not be an entirely professional one."

Seconds passed.

Both O'Neill and Carter just stared at him.

Carter's mouth drifted open.

Finally, O'Neill broke the silence. "What?!" He sounded surprised. That was not the reaction George was waiting for. He had been prepared for adamant denial or a reluctant admittance of guilt. Maybe even outrage. But he had not been prepared for surprise.

He took a deep breath and prepared to elaborate. This wasn't the most comfortable conversation to be having with your second-in-command and his second-in-command, who happened to be your old friend's daughter. "A member of the staff recently spoke with me regarding the nature of your relationship. He said that your relationship was of a more personal and . . . romantic nature than is allowed by Air Force regulation."

He was going to continue, but Carter's face blushed red then drained white faster than he had ever seen.

"Oh my god," she whispered, sinking her face into her hands. "Ten years and ends with fraternization accusations." Her face was covered, but he could imagine her expression and he didn't like it.

"Who the hell told you that?!" Carter's embarrassment was definitely made up by O'Neill's rage.

"Now, Colonel," George remained calm, and attempted to maintain in control of the situation. "You know that it doesn't matter who said something. It matters that someone has noticed. I am willing to rearrange my team assignments so neither of you has to leave base and you may maintain a relationship. However, I expect you to maintain a certain amount of professionalism on base, and more importantly off world."

"Off world?" O'Neill repeated. George immediately regretted saying that, it all but identified his informant. "I'm gonna kill him."

O'Neill jumped up from his seat and rushed out of the office, no doubt looking for Jonas, the man who told George of the relationship between O'Neill and Carter. He slammed the door behind him.

George turned his attention to Sam, who's face was still buried in her hands.

"This isn't going on your record, Major. I know fraternization ruins careers, women usually more than men, but . . . I won't allow that to happen."

Sam shook her head. "Sir, I don't know what you heard but . . ." she looked up at him, her eyes her red. "I have never . . ." She lost the words.

He regarded her carefully. He could see she was about to completely lose all composure. "There is no physical relationship," he said. It wasn't a question. He could tell by her face that what Jonas told him wasn't true.

She shook her head again, indicated that he was correct and there was no relationship.

He took a deep breath, and spoke in his most comforting voice. "Start from the beginning. Tell me what's going on."

- . -

Doctor Laura James was speaking with Jonas Quinn in Quinn's lab. They were examining some markings on several artifacts brought back by SG-12.

Colonel O'Neill marched in. "Out!" he pointed at James, but he was glaring at Jonas.

James didn't move. She opened her mouth to say something, but the Colonel cut her off.

"I said out!" He continued to stare down Jonas.

James moved towards the door, but didn't want to leave. She was a little afraid for Jonas' safety. James stopped at the door, behind Colonel O'Neill, who must've assumed she had left.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" O'Neill shouted at Jonas.

"Wha-what do you mean, Colonel?" Jonas was scared, which made sense because so was James.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean!" O'Neill took a sharp step forward. James watched Jonas jump and take a step back. There was a lab bench between them, but James wouldn't trust that to stop O'Neill and it looked like Jonas didn't either.

Jonas just stared at O'Neill, wide eyed.

"Carter. Samantha Carter." James couldn't believe how much rage was in his voice. She could tell that he was angry about Carter, not angry at Carter. He was angry at Jonas. He was clearly angry at Jonas.

"Major Carter . . ." Jonas stammered.

O'Neill cut him off before he could continue. "And I are not having an affair."

James' hand shot to her mouth, trying to hide the grasp that just escaped her lips.

"You might have RUINED her career! RUINED! Do you understand that?!" The question hung for no longer than a second. "Do you understand what an affair with a senior officer could mean for her? Loss of position! Loss of clearance! She could be dismissed from the Air Force for that!"

Jonas held up his hands, pleading for calm. "I knew it wasn't gonna come to that," he said, having regained composure. "I trusted General Hammond. Now you two can stop pretending-"

O'Neill cut him off again. "PRETENDING?! Are you really stupid enough to think that we were pretending?! Are you really stupid enough to think that we never talked about it?! Did it ever occur to you that we live the way we do by CHOICE?!

"Did it ever occur to you that we have had this conversation?! That we me made the decision to sacrifice our personal lives for the good of this planet?! Did it?!"

O'Neill was silent, staring at Jonas, waiting for an answer.

"Colonel . . . I . . ."

"Don't apologize to me," his tone was sharper than a knife. "Apologize to the woman - the officer - who's career you almost ruined. March your ass down to Hammond's office and explain to him that you have no idea what the hell you're talking about and apologize for your damn stupid comments!"

O'Neill turned on his heel and made eye contact with James. James was still as a board, willing herself into the wall. "Breathe a word of this." It was a challenge, one James did not want to take. She shook her head rapidly.

He marched out. James slouched, almost falling to the ground. "Jonas, what the hell was that?"

Jonas swallowed. "I think I made a mistake. I thought they wanted to be together, apparently not."

James shook her head. "No, they do. They just have other priorities." She paused. "Humans don't like it when others make assumptions about their priorities."

- . -

Jack made his way back to Hammond's office, shaking with anger. He couldn't believe what Jonas did. He absolutely couldn't believe it.

Carter walked out of Hammond's office. She had regained most of the color in her face, but she still looked a little pale. She shut the door behind her, leaving them alone in the hall, able to speak quietly for a few moments.

"What did you tell Hammond?" he asked softly.

"The truth," she said quietly.

"And?"

She forced a shrug. "And nothing."

"Status quo?" he asked. It was their little code. Did they want to maintain the status quo and continue to bury their feelings, waiting for a time when one or both of them could leave Stargate Command and they could be together, or quit now and be together now.

She nodded. "For now." She meant that Hammond would let them continue on as they had been, that nothing had to change.

"Is that what you want?" he asked quietly. Now was as good a time as any to learn if she was ready to change their lives and be together. He wasn't sure he was ready, but if she was, he would be.

She didn't answer immediately, just stared into his eyes. He knew she was contemplating the future, weighing the options. A list of a hundred pros and a hundred cons which she knew by heart and probably went over every day. "Yes," she answered at great length. "Maintain the status quo."

He nodded.

They stared at each other for just another moment. He didn't let the moment last, and turned away. He made it into the elevator. He waited for the doors to close, and she spoke.

"For now," she said, adding the two words with the slightest hint of a smile.

He offered her the smallest smirk he could. "For now," agreed.

For now it would be status quo. But soon it would be always.

- . - FIN - . -


End file.
